


Miłosierdzie przed Sprawiedliwością

by Ninqe



Series: Nad umowną krawędzią przepaści [2]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, nawet bardzo, upadek, z kanonem na bakier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninqe/pseuds/Ninqe
Summary: Tym razem strzępek o Razjelu powstały na religii; scenka zainspirowana piosenką Kaczmarskiego.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "[...]przedarł się po kryjomu do Głębi, żeby poskładać i opatrzyć strzaskaną podczas Upadku, zmasakrowaną nogę nowego władcy Otchłani. [...] 'Czy uczyniłem wtedy dobro, czy zgrzeszyłem, pomyślał z goryczą Razjel. Popełniłem zdradę, czy zdobyłem się na odruch miłosierdzia?' "
> 
> "Siewca Wiatru"

Aniołowie, w równiutkich szeregach wokół nowo otwartej Otchłani, śpiewają hymny pochwalne. Są tutaj wszystkie Chóry- jaśniejący Eoni, Książęta Sarim w drogocennych klejnotach, Zastępy w galowych mundurach, urzędnicy z dłońmi poplamionymi atramentem, stróże i aniołowie służebni w prostych tunikach... Wszyscy skrzydlaci, co do jednego. Wszyscy w oślepiającej bieli.

 

Ale Razjel nie im się przypatruje. Oto nad samą krawędzią stoją ci, których Pan potępił. I Razjel widzi w tłumie spętanych skrzydeł i pociemniałych twarzy złotą głowę Lucyfera, i czuje jakąś niedorzeczną nadzieję, że w ostatniej chwili odezwie się grzmiący głos Pana, który jest przecież łaską i miłosierdziem i może...

 

Chóry śpiewają.

 

Złota zbroja Michała migocze, kiedy ognisty miecz wznosi się i opada. Krzyk jest odległy i szybko cichnie, kiedy pierwszy anioł Upada, ciągnąc za sobą rozmazaną smugę płonących skrzydeł.

 

Pan milczy.

 

Miecz Michała  porusza się  sprawnie, metodycznie.

 

Chóry śpiewają. 

 

Lucyfera Upada ostatni. Razjel widzi, jak ręka Michała waha się przez moment i myśli, że może teraz, grzmiący Głos powie...

 

Ale grzmiący Głos nie mówi nic.

 

Miecz opada po raz ostatni i Otchłań zamyka się za Potępionymi.

 

Na chwałę Pana.

 

Książę Magów zaciska usta. Próbuje przypomnieć sobie najsilniejsze zaklęcia ukrywające.

 

_(Razjel jest też Panem Tajemnic, i wie, że czasem Miłosierdzie idzie przed Sprawiedliwością)_

 


End file.
